Familiar And Freedom
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Beauty and Beast's marriage was anything but perfect, but after recent events Beauty begins to question her feelings and her life with Beast. After meeting a mysterious woman she finds herself at a fork in the road. Stay with the familiar man she known her whole life? Or throw that away for a life of freedom with a woman she woke up in bed with? BeastXBeauty and Bloody MaryXBeauty
1. Victim to her touch

This fanfic is heavily inspired by the video game "Catherine" I highly suggest you check it out, it's a great game.

To say Beauty was not having a good day would be an understatement; she was having one of the worst days of her life!

The blonde woman briskly walked through the crowded street, her hands cupping a large hot coffee she splurged on. Even with it being the dead of night she needed the caffeine to calm her nerves. Clad in her red jacket she walked, she just needed to get away from the Open arms and her husband for a few hours, both of which were putting a rather large amount of unwanted stress onto Beauty. She ran a hand though her thick blonde hair taking a note on how greasy it felt. She was in need of a shower soon.

She let out a sigh and sipped daintily at the coffee, she wished she remembered to add cream and sugar to it- maybe even a flavor shot of vanilla. But no, she was too stressed out and angered to remember to add those things to her drink…so here she was drinking at far to bitter coffee. But bitter or not she needed something to calm her nerves. She shivered remembering the sight before her at Open arms. A bed filled with flower petals and scarlet blood… and worst of all perverted pictures of Crane with some woman in glamor to look like Snow White, a dear friend of hers. As if that wasn't enough to cause her to feel like she wasn't enough on edge she recently learned about her husband's drinking.

The horror of it all cause her hands to shake, she was too busy thinking back on the bloody scene to look where she was going. She bumped into a stranger and the coffee spilled all over her red jacket. She yet out a yelp feeling the coffee drenched her in extreme hotness.

"Shit!" she swore looking at the mess before her. That was her favorite jacket, and the stranger didn't even have enough decently to say sorry or help her clean up. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout

'Mundies these days…' she though taking her jacket off so that she was now clad in a black tank top. It was hardly suitable for the cold night time weather but it was at least somewhat better then walking around all sticky. She tossed the jacket over her shoulders and counted the left over change in her pants pocket She mentally cursed herself for not having enough for another large coffee. All she had was an old five dollar bill and four pennies. Large coffees weren't cheap nowadays. Her taste buds still longed for a drink; it could be hot, cold or frizzy. She couldn't care less! She just needed SOMETHING!

Her blue eyes glanced upwards to a bar. No it wasn't the Trip trap where Beast recently started going. She couldn't even make out the sign with it's fading writing. Beauty though it might be shut down or closed but a own sign that had specks of mildew would argue otherwise.

Did she drink

Yes, but she wasn't hooked on alcohol. She only ever really drank when she and Beast saved up to go out for dinner. She doubt she had enough for a small whiskey-

'No!' Her mind screamed at her. 'Don't you dare stooped to his level!

No, she wasn't going to drink alcohol to cope with yet another little fight she and Beast had. She was better then that! She looked at her sticky jacket; she and Beast could barely afford the basic things they needed. Food, electricity, heat, it was just sheer luck this jacket was on sale at a store she could never afford to go to. She sighed again. Right now she just wanted to get herself cleaned up. Her hair was a mess, her jacket was stained and her eye liner was smeared.

"Just go in and ask to use the bathroom." she said to herself as she entered the bar. She only ever been to the Trip trap once but it was no different then this bar. No one was there expect for a tall clean shaven black man polishing glasses. His eyes lit up seeing Beauty entering

"What can I get you?" He asked a friendly smile on his face as he set the dishrag aside.

"I just need to use your washroom." Beauty explained as the bartender's face turned to disappointment.

"It's right down the hall to your left." He instructed as the blonde haired woman nodded.

"Thank you..." She made her walk down the hall and entered the cramped rather dirty looking bathroom.

She turned on the tap for cold water and sure enough it flown from the rather rusty looking silver taps cupping her hands together she splashed the cold water onto her face, feeling her makeup being washed off. Her blue eyes caught sight of herself in the washroom's cracked mirror.

Her blonde hair was greasy and tangled, the makeup that wasn't washed off smeared her face, she had big bags that hung under her eyes making her look more like a raccoon than a human, and she was clad in nothing more then a old dingy black tank top and pants that were worn out. She looked miserable, she couldn't even remember the last time she genuinely smiled. Beauty blinked back tears, fighting the urge to break down sobbing in a bar's restroom. As if she wasn't pathetic enough. To think she even used to be rich and lived happily without a care in the world along side her beloved husband.

She got a roll of brown paper towel that rested on top of the toilet. She pulled off a piece and dabbed away at her coffee stained jacket. A tear rolled down her cheek as she though about her situation in the used to be happy once, never in a thousand years would she be living her life like this, in a city, in a cheap apartment that she and Beast were barely able to afford and having marriage troubles...

Couples fought all the time and that wasn't anything new of course for her and Beast. But lately its been happening more and more... there were the oldest couple that ever existed in the history of Fables. She loved Beast, she loved him with all her heart but living in this city with such low amounts of money was putting a strain on there marriage and Beauty's own personal happiness. She looked over at her jacket after she tossed the clump of paper towel in a garbage bin. No doubt it needed more then a little dabbing and water to fully get the stain out. She tuck her blonde hair behind her ears and made a mental note to stop by the laundry mat if it was still open that this ungodly hour.

She rubbed the rest of her makeup off on her arm, she was in no mood to been seen looking like some raccoon clown. Licking her lips she then decided she would get a drink here- not alcohol of course but a glass of ice water. She wasn't going to drink her troubles and her money away like a certain Fable she knew. The tank top clad women left the bathroom and plopped herself onto a bar stool. The bartender looked up at her and smiled again warmly.

"What can I get you?" he asked again in a friendly manner.

Beauty straighten her back, resisting the urge to slump while she sat. It wasn't ladylike to sit like that...not like it mattered; she would never go to this bar again in her life. She guessed some princess habits and thoughts were hard to break.

"Just some water, please."

The bartender gave a nod and soon enough there was a small glass of water with plenty of ice cubes and a lemon wedge on the rim. "Thank you..." she barely managed to say and sipped daintily from the glass. Her thirst was quenched within the first few sips but she didn't feel like leaving...at least not yet. To stall time she stared deeply at the glass, once in awhile poking at the ice cubes or squeezing the lemon in the liquid to stall her boredom. From what she could tell the bartender didn't mind and was glad to have at least someone inside his bar.

A small creek echoed though the bar, from the door with its rusty hinges not doubt but she couldn't care any less of who it was. She wasn't drinking booze so she had nothing more to be ashamed of other then how she looked right now. She didn't look like the high class royal princess she once was anymore, she just looked like any other person down on their luck. She sipped her lemony water and reflected on her life now some more.

She loved Beast more than anything in the world…but his protected grasped on her was a habit of his she strongly disliked, and then there lack of income was another problem. They were just barely getting by and barely able to afford the things they needed. Money couldn't buy happiness of course, she knew that from a very young age but money sure did make your life easier. Beast wasn't around as much due to him working multiple jobs and those times he was around he was too tired for an night, it was so rare they did anything together besides share the same bed.

The soft sound of glasses clinking together as the bartender started to prepare a drink. On Beauty's guess it was something the other person ordered but she couldn't remember, she was too busy dealing with her thoughts and her water. Resting her chin in her palm she continued to stare at the glass. On the topic of them sharing the same bed too that was another issue in itself, they slept in the same bed but they never "did" anything. Beauty could understand why Beast was so tired with working many vast amounts of jobs but she wished it didn't affect there sex life. When was the last time they had a romantic, lustful and passionate night anyway? She couldn't even remember. Although she herself wasn't in the mood for sexual pleasure after just seeing the room of a dirty and run downed hotel where a woman was murdered she wished when things calmed down in Fable town and between her and Beast she and him could spend some time together.

Her blue eyes averted from her glass of water when she saw a large red drink with a stick of celery in it. It was some short of booze, no doubt about it. What was this drink called again? She wouldn't have known. She was no drinker.

And she planned to keep it that way.

"I…uhh didn't order this." She told the bartender as she smiled at her as he washed glasses.

"The customer over there ordered it for you, said you look a little down on your luck and need some cheering up." He spoke chuckling. "Rare to find kind folks these days, everyone's to caught up in there own lives."

Beauty turned around but saw no one there, maybe the person went to the bathroom? She looked at the drink. She didn't plan on drinking any form of alcohol tonight… but if it was this clear she seemed upset she supposed she could just have one drink.

She brought the red liquid to her lips; it tasted a bit like salty tomato juice with a touch of vodka. She let the drink sit in her mouth for awhile and soon enough she tasted a peppery kick with lots of spice. Dare to say she enjoyed it more then the other kinds of drinks she had.

"Excuse me." She called to the bartender. "What kind of drink is this? I never had one quite like this before."

The man behind the counter opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when a person behind her replied with.

"It's a bloody Mary."

The fallowing morning…

Beauty's eyes slowly cracked open, a beam of sunlight crept into the seemingly dark room. She shut her eyes tightly; her head was pounding, as if someone was using a jackhammer on her head. The stale brown bed sheets weren't helping her much either when it came to comfort. She had sensitive skin and was allergic to certain kinds of laundry soaps. Her skin felt itchy and greasy…she just wanted a long hot shower to wash her cares along, maybe even a hot bubble bath. Light up a few scented candles, a glass of champagne and some classical music to ease the stressful nerves… But that would be impossible even with her and Beast's combine income, best she could get was a quick shower with scentless and cheap shampoo and soap.

Then it hit her.

Although this looked very similar to where she and her husband lived it wasn't at all. The brown paint was instead pink rose wallpaper that looked like it came straight from the 80's time era, the hard wooden floor was a beige carpet and this bed wasn't the king size she and Beast shared… and she felt bodily fluids she never felt in a long time in between her thighs.

Despite her aching head she slowly sat up in horror. This wasn't where she lived at all, was she eve in the right part of town?

'What the hell happen last night?'

Her question was answered when a low groan filled the room. Beauty turned her head to the left side of the bed, her eyes widen in horror as she looked next to her.

There she was…

Another woman rested her head against her arms, gently gripping it like a child with its treasured and beloved stuff animal; she was slowly awaking and soon enough a pair of big amber eyes open.

Beauty felt her heart racing with anxiety and fear. Who was this woman? Just what happened last night? Why was she here? Endless questions raced though her mind as well as her pulse, her heart felt like it might beat so hard and fast it would pop out of her chest. She was speechless as she stared at the other woman in shock.

The heart shape lips of the woman turned into a smiled as she looked up at Beauty.

"Morning…" she greeted slowly sitting up.

Beauty's pale cheeks turned flustered with a pastel shade of rosy pink upon seeing the black haired lady's nude body, she quickly took a second to glance at herself as well, like the mystery woman she was stripped of her clothes as well.

It all added up in Beauty's mind.

She was drinking last night, the bodily fluids that caressed her thighs, her clothing tossed aside in a messy manner, her nude body and the odd light freckled face woman in bed with her. It all added up…

"Not much of a morning person?" The odd lady asked again. Her voice was although sweet and breathless sounding contains traces of seduction and danger. It was like one of those people who you DON'T bring home to meet your parents.

"Uhh…" She was speechless; too many thoughts were running though her mind right now as well as too many questions to as this lady.

She never recalled seeing a Fable or Mundy quite like her, she had short black hair, big and bright amber eyes, a few freckled that decorated her face and the most noticeable thing about this woman was the single bright scarlet streak in her hair.

The woman smiled in a sly manner and used her long boney finger to stroke Beauty's pale blushing cheek.

Goosebumps trailed down her arms, with the slightest touch of this person's fingers the blonde woman felt like she might turn into a puddle of mush at any given moment.

"Have fun last night?" She asked her as Beauty found herself able to say nothing as she fell into spell of her touch, it was like a drug and left her dazed and confused.

The woman lower her eyes lids as Beauty open her mouth to speak but her boney finger trailed down to her lips, shushing her.

"I get it." She spoke. "You're not the type to do this sort of thing." The mystery lady then pulled herself closer to Beauty, her humble sized breast pressed against her side. "I did this because I like you…so far at least." She added. A pair of lips brush upon her ear then her teeth within her mouth nibbled away at her ear playfully.

"Who..." Beauty couldn't find the right words to say, and the fact she woman was nibbling her ear (A major weakness she had) wasn't helping as she fell a victim to her alluring gestures.

"I had fun last night." She purred kissing down at a pink hickey that was left on Beauty's swan like neck.

She couldn't even remember what had happened last night. How did she end up in bed with someone, and much to her surprise a woman.

Her heart races faster as the strangers cold lips kissed upwards to her neck to the side of her face. The stranger smiled slyly and used her fingers to steer Beauty's chin so she was forced to look at her. Her amber eyes stared daggers into hers.

'Fuck.' Beauty cursed in her head as soon as it hit her. She cheated on her husband... It made her feel sick to her stomach as the though sunk in. She and Beast were the longest couple in the history of Fables... And she threw that away in one night with a few bloody marries.

The guilt made her want to vomit (Ir it could be the booze she drank the night before.) Beast though she was having an affair with Bigby Wolf! Then hours later she goes and gets drunk and wakes up with a stranger in the bed... Now this morning was the worst day of her life.

"I hope you had fun too, I sure did." Whispered the stranger into her hear, her alcohol scented breath sent shivers down her spine. "I like you a lot..." She purred again, her hot breath whispering into the married women's ear. "So far." She reminded.

Unknowingly a drop of sweat dripped down from Beauty's forehead. She had to find a way out if this situation. She caught sight of a old clock that hung on the wall with a single weak looking rusty nail. It read eleven A.M

'That's it!' She though and pushed the woman aside.

"I...I have to go to work now!" She lied and quickly got her clothes which rested on the ground all wrinkled, put them on as fast she could and as fast as she could dash out of the filthy motel.

And she though the Open arms were bad... She briskly walked through the streets, very thankful they were fairly empty and she didn't see a familiar face at all. She felt nothing but guilt for what she had done.

She threw her marriage down the drain in only a few shirt hours with a couple of drinks and a stranger...

She was so ashamed of herself, she rarely ever drank and it just so happens the one times she drinks since she lived in this goddamn city she ends up having a one night stand.

Beauty was thankful that Beast was working early this morning, it gave her a little time to clean herself up. She entered the apartment and was about to take off her jacket when she then noticed...

She forgot her jacket.

"Aggggh!" She groaned loudly. That was her favorite jacket! She spend ages waiting for it to be on sale since she set eyes on it. Oh well it was long gone, just like everything else she ever loved since she and Beast left there kingdom.

"I can't worry about that..." She muttered grumpily to herself. "Gotta get cleaned up." She entered there bathroom and took a good long look at herself in the mirror.

Her reflection was no different from the one she saw last night at the bar. She still had bags, her hair was a greasy mess, she was still wearing a gross tank top...

But she was different. And it wasn't the scent alcohol that lingered on her breath, the hickeys and bruises that decorated her body or the soreness that she felt in the skin of her scalp (From a lot of hair pulling that must had happen during the drunken sex) the woman in the mirror was the same as the one she seen in the bar mirror, ugly...but somehow she seemed... Happier, a bit more at ease...

She sighed, yeah she clearly drank too much. She could easily smell the scent of booze on her breath without even trying. Turning the tap on the shower hot water poured out of the shower head. She steeped inside and instantly felt the hot water wash away the greasy feeling. Admittedly it felt nice but the lingering feeling if guilt and shame was still there...

Her cheating? That seemed so unlike her but as much as she wanted to deny it she couldn't, it did happen to her. She betrayed the one she held dearest to her... She then pondered on the thought of why she had sex with a woman.

Beauty never saw anything wrong with it. Love was love in the end after all no one could deny that. But she couldn't be into girls...right? There was no denying that the stranger who brought her those drinks was attractive and would certainly have no trouble finding a lover with her looks and suave like charm. And Beauty did have sexual inner course with her, she just couldn't explain it, she was married to a kind and loving man.

But yet she slept with a member of the same sex. She furrowed her brown in frustration as she scrubbed away at her hair. There were a few other identities out there to identity as well aside from heterosexual and lesbian. There was bisexual and pansexual and many others...

A sigh escaped her mouth as she rinsed her hair. It was all too confusion, she didn't even recall what the sex was like with her...

But it must had been amazing.

Beauty always had such a weakness for getting her haired pulled. Beast would never do such a thing to her, sex always had to be overly romantic with him, candle lights, rose petals he would always go the whole nine yards for her. But there were times Beauty longed for Beast to just pull her by the hair and kissed her like a hungry animal.

"I must be having a midlife crisis..."

After the soap and shampoo had been rinsed off from her and the shower was turned off she pulled on a white bathrobe. Reaching over for her makeup she applied a thick layer of foundation to any hickeys, bruises and bite marks that were left over from the drunken night of sex.

Whoever that stranger was she sure did a number on her, it would be awhile until these love marks faded. Walking to her and her husband's bedroom she retrieve a fresh new pair of clothing. She got change and redid her make. There, now the night before was completely erased from her appearance at least. Checking the time on a clock that rested on a night stand, reading it she made a note that she had nine whole hours to spare until her shift at the Open arms.

There was no housework that needed to be done so she just plopped herself down on the coach and turned on the TV. With nothing else to do she might as well past time until her dreadful shift came.

During those hours of watching bad TV a small "Bing" like sound echoed from her purse which rested peacefully beside her on the couch. Reaching inside she pulled out her red cellphone.

'Probably Beast.'

But much to her surprise it wasn't a text from him, but an unknown number. Curiosity got the better of her as she read it.

Subject : is this getting to you?

Is this Beauty?

Who was this person? She rarely ever got texts unless they were from Beast. She send a text back.

Yes

Who is this?

And in an instant there was a reply, but not with words but with a picture. Without thinking she pressed "open" to reveal the picture.

Her face flushed red with embarrassment. The picture was the mystery woman from last night, only this time she was clothed...but not fully dressed. She wore nothing but Beauty's red jacket. Her palms became sweaty as she stated at the racy picture in her possession.

"Oh god..." She spoke breathlessly looking at the picture. This was the same emanates from the night before, how did she even get her cellphone number?

There was a long pause until another text was sent from the short black haired woman.

Well?

Her long fingers shook nervously as she tried to type a reply back.

Please don't sent me this, I'm at work.

Who are you?

She sent the message.

Yes, she was lying about being at work but what if Beast got home and saw the picture? The worried woman did plan to tell her husband about her mistake, but...not yet. There was go much going on right now, Women getting murdered, Crane being a killer, Beast discovered she worked a desk just at Open arms, and most recently Beast's drinking. She would tell him...just not now.

She gotten another text from the stranger.

Do u want ur jacket back?

Beauty did favor that jacket a lot...but the red streaked woman didn't answer her question.

Yes

She sent it and waited, but no reply.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she then returned to watching TV, she supposed that was the last she would ever see of her beloved jacket.

Eventually night fell, it was time for her dreaded shift at the Open arms. It was a well known place for Fables and even Mundies to go too with a women they paid from, mainly from the Pudding and Pie.

She hailed down a taxi and soon reached her work. She sat in a chair behind the counter. In the exchange for money she gave various couples a key to a room. She didn't get paid that much but every little bit that paid the bills made it worth the efforts, jobs were hard to come by anyway nowadays.

Surprisingly there were less couples then usual, it was far to quiet. But it was better then hearing the muffled moans and screams in pleasure from the people above her. Her fingers drummed against her thigh as she when over the check on list.

As usual it was full of "Smiths", Carl Smith, Tom Smith, Ryan Smith and every other Smith in the world. She kept her eye out for anything unusual, just in case. If Crane really did have a sick and twisted obsession with Snow who's to say he wouldn't try to enjoy his fetish of her again? Even with a fake name she had too keep a lookout for the elderly man .

The former wealthy woman was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the door open again.

"I though I'll find you here."Purred a familiar alluring voice. Beauty quickly recognize the sticky sweet tone. Averting her gaze from the seemingly endless check in list of Smiths. Her heart started racing as the stranger from last night. The mystery woman lower her eye lids as her lips curved into a sly smile at Beauty's speechlessness. How did she even know she worked at the Open arms? She didn't recall mentioning anything about work...well sober at least. She wondered what she said to her when she was drunk?

"Miss me?" she asked leaning closer to Beauty,reaching over to her with her finger to guide her head upward. "I sure miss you already."

The pale skin of Beauty's cheeks was soon replaced with a shad of rosy pink. She cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" she finally asked as the stranger's finger trailed up on down her cheek, tracing the areas that contain her unavoidable blush.

"They call me Bloody Mary."

She hated herself to be so helpless to her touch, it was like a drug...and she was all already addicted to it. Without warning Bloody Mary leaned in closer- no she wasn't going kiss her, a least not yet anyway. The sudden weakness in her legs cause her to be unable to move. The blonde woman found herself unable to avoid the hypnotizing gaze of the pair of amber eyes Bloody Mary had, the sharp look they had in them made her feel so weak. It was like a cat stalking her prey, ready to pounce on destroy it at any given moment. Any moment by now she would be Bloody Mary's prey...

It was at the moment Bloody Mary finally made her move. Her heart shape lips pressed against Beauty's plump ones. The feeling of her tender kiss made her feel like she was about turn into a puddle of mush. Bloody Mary's hungrily kissed at her, biting at her lower lip to the point of almost breaking the flesh as well as drawing blood.

Her lips tasted like...blood, there was no other word to describe it. It had a metallic salty taste that lingered with each smooch. It was like she was drunk...drunk on love. Her eyes snapped open, she couldn't do this! She had a husband! They been together forever, she couldn't just throw that all away. She grabbed the leather jacket clad woman and gently pushed her away. A string of saliva connected from their lips that shortly broke.

"I can't!" Beauty bluntly declared worriedly. "I-I'm at work!"

Bloody Mary rested her chin in her hands. "No ones here." she reminded. "And I doubt those horny bastards up stairs will care."

"Someone could walk in on us!"

"True enough I guess." She licked her lips. "Guess I'll have to hold off until next time we meet, Beauty..."

'How does she know my name?'

"How do you-"

"Your quite a well known Fable." Bloody Mary mused. "Its almost impossible not to know you."

'Well she's not a mundy.'

Tucking a lock of her golden blonde hair behind her ear she looked at the woman. "Why are you here?"

Bloody Mary snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." She handed the front desk worker a neatly folded and freshly washed red jacket. "You forgot your jacket."

The former wealthy woman grinned as she eagerly took her much beloved jacket. "Oh thank god!" She exclaimed. That jacket was such a rare find to find on sale. It was the only high class and designer piece of clothing she owned. "Thank you so much!"

Bloody Mary's smiled slyly as usual. The very look on her eyes made Beauty feel uncomfortable. It felt like the black clad woman would pounce at any given moment.

"So dinner at my place then?"

Once again she was rendered speechless at the woman, it was just the way she talked... So slick and sleek, like velvet... It was like she was in a trance. Of course the red streaked woman picked up on this and leaned over again, using the nail on her index finger she traced the outline if Beauty's lips.

"Well?" She purred. "I'm waiting."

"I-I can't." Beauty managed to say. But by the looks of it Bloody wasn't falling for it.

"Look," she started. "I know we met under some... rather not so classy circumstances." Running a hand through her short hair. "And by that I mean getting beyond shit faced and having sex in a cheap motel that makes this one look like a castle." For once since she met this wild and untamed woman the wild and free look she always seem to have in her eyes had changed to a more softer gaze. " Let me make it up for you. Dinner tonight, my place."

Now Beauty was caught up in a crossroad. Was this a date? Would it still count as cheating ? Maybe it was dinner was just a way of saying sorry of the unexpected turn of events from the night before? Yeah, it had to be! Chances were she knew Beauty wasn't into girls and had a husband. Yeah that was it, this was just an "I'm sorry" dinner. No harm no foul if she agreed, chances they would just laugh the night from before off well they chatted about there lives, hobbies and jobs...well maybe not that last one, her job was something she didn't feel like discussing.

Taking a breath breath she spoke. "Sure..."

Her amber eyes lit up in delight. "Great, see you there." She was about to leave the Open arms but paused and looked back at Beauty. "Wear something pretty." She added and grinned. "I know how to have a real fun time."

Then she left.

'What does she mean a real fun time?' Beauty wondered then turned her attention back into her jacket. "Thank goodness." She exclaimed as a small black box wrapped in gold ribbon fell from inside the red material. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a modest diamond hanging off of it.

No doubt in her mind it was real, She knew her jewels even to this day. A real diamond necklace from a stranger she met after a drunken night...

Why did she get the feeling this was going to get complicated for her...

And there we go! First chapter and for all you BeastXBeauty fans this is not anti BeastXBeauty, like I said before this based off the game Catherine! Check it out and your understand.


	2. Raise hell

**Yay, next chapter, also this is Bloody Mary's POV, next chapter we're get Beast's. ;D please read, review and fave. **

She lived for the kill, there was no better feeling of a fully loaded gun in her grip and a freshly sharpen axe by her side. There was no better feeling then when they begged for her mercy on their pathetic lives. She loved it, she loved it, and she loved it! The fear in their eyes, the tears in their eyes, the way their breathing sped up as they knew their time of death drew closer and closer whenever she showed up. They always said to do what you love when you choose a job so it doesn't feel like a job, and she lived for that. Her job was her hobby, and she loved her hobby.

She smiled to herself, the sheer pleasure she felt when she had the so called "Big bad wolf" close to bleeding out to death at her feet, all because of a simple little silver bullet. It was a joyous moment for her. The thrill of when the gun fired and the sound it made was like music to her hears, like a violin playing a classical song. A freshly fired bullet was her favorite melody. The way it rang when it fired, the smell of smoke coming of out of revolver, it sent her into a world of never ending pure bliss and enjoyment. But of course that wasn't the only form of enjoyment and pleasure she had. Give her couple drinks and a beautiful girl and she was in heaven.

Amber eyes looked out the rather dark and faded windows of the car, it was incapable to see the tall city buildings of Fable town but you could managed to catch just the slightest glimpse of the street lights and neon lights of the many night clubs that scattered around the more "darker' areas of Fable town, the ones small children were warned not to go to. She licked and lips and then stared daggers at the tall stick-like elderly man, clad in an overpriced lavender suit.

Sweat dripped down from his forehead as he nervously twitched, sitting in between Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, who both of them bore bruises and cuts like tattoos on their bodies. He was a train wreck ready to happen. Ichabod Crane was about to crumple like a half baked cookie at her slightest movement. Whenever she flashed him a devious smirk he would flinch, whenever she stared into his narrow eyes for awhile he would cringed, whenever she clicked her tongue he shivered. Toying with her prey as they slowly started to break down was just another fun perk of the job.

Ichabod trembled as he talked. "P-please, if money's the issues I got pl-"he was cut off when Dum elbowed him in his boney little gut.

"Shut up you old bastard!" he warned. Crane oblige and returned to being quiet, trying t avoid eye contact with all three of them.

_'That's right you old fool, be quiet the weak little boy you are.' _The raven haired woman though. Crane had no focal point to avoid eye contract. With Dee to his left, Dum to his right and Bloody Mary herself sitting directly in front of him all he could do was look downwards at the silver gun gripped in her hands.

The bald man gulped rather loudly then ever so bravely looked right into Bloody Mary's cold  
eyes.

"I-I got the money if that's what this is about." he stuttered as Dum raise his fist to punch Crane in the face but Bloody Mary raised a hand, signalling him to step away.

In an instant her put the barrel of the gun to Crane's wrinkled forehead and clicked her tongue. The lavender dressed man froze, his eyes widen in shock and horror.

_'I love my job.' _

Her lips formed into her signature slick and sleek smile as her finger slowly caressed the trigger.

"I'm gonna make this real simple." The leather jacket wearing woman leaned in closer to the old man. Her lips shifted into an annoyed frown and her eyes flashed him a fierce look. "I'm in a good mood tonight, don't ruin it for me with your annoying voice, it makes my ears bleed." Crane gulped again nervously and slowly nodded. A smile spread across her face." Great." she said putting the gun away but then swiftly held it t his again. "Bang," She teased as the thin man's face paled. His narrow bug like eyes rolled back into his had as he fainted. Bloody Mary chuckled merrily to herself, pathetic fuckers like Ichabod Crane made her job too easy sometimes…but of course it was still fun no matter how easy it was.

"Let's draw on his face." Suggested Dee, as Dum took out a marker from his pant's pockets.

"Alright, always though Crane could use a little makeover." Dum chuckled drawing a thin, curly black mustache onto him and an array of black "pimples" onto his pale forehead.

Normally she would have to discipline some sort of maturity onto the brother, but her mind was adrift. Resting her chin her in palm her eyelids lazily lowered in a dreamy expression. Tonight had been a good night for her, a good and fun night which was about to get better… What better way was there to start your night then having Bigby Wolf more or less silently begging for your mercy? Then after finally getting Crane to shut up, it was a nice night so far. Gazing at the small bright blurs of the city lights through the blacken windows she unknowingly smiled. She was eager to get out of this car- not just because of those two annoy tubs of lard and Ichabod creep, the black clad woman was eager to leave to see the charming woman she met.

Beauty drove her insane, the way her pants hugged her hips, the way her jacket clung onto her torso and way she tasted… she licked her lips remembering the taste, already yearning for more at the very though of the blonde woman. She wanted her legs wrapped around her waist, to bite her lower lip to the point of bleeding while Beauty screamed her name is pleasure… Her body was telling her she couldn't hold off her feelings anyway.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Commented Dee as he and Dum wrapped up Crane's "Makeover".

"Just enjoying the night while it's still young." She mused.

"Good point." Agreed Dum, "I say right after me and Dee get ourselves patched up we all go out for drinks!" he suggested and reached into Crane's pocket and retrieved his wallet. "Crane's treat," He added

Crossing her long legs she ran a hand though her hair. "I'll pass, I'm meeting with someone."

"Oh, you got a man waiting for ya?" Laughed Dum as in the blink of an eye Bloody Mary stuck the barrel of the gun in Dum's flabby double chin.

_"I got a friend." _

**_Hours later_**

With a swift movement the thin match lit us as if on cue after she ran it down the side of a rather crumpled matchbox. Bright orange flames emitted from the tip brightening the dim penthouse. Lowering the lit match it sent fire to yet another candle that scattered the dinning room. Another plus of her job was the pay- sure she could never stay in one place too long but every now and then she could easy obtain a high end place like this, which would serve perfect for tonight. Pursing her lips she blew out the small flame and took a moment to admire her hard work. Despite her idea of a dream date being a few guns, some idiots like Bigby for targets and a bunch of booze, she was really looking forward to tonight, even if she was never a fan of dinner dates. The scent of exotic spices used during cooking filled the whole penthouse with its delectable smell. She took a moment to indulge in the scent she gave off, but what she longed to smell house was not the fine cooking her boss had arranged foe her but the natural scent of Beauty's fair skin…as well as the sweet taste of her flesh.

Unknowing to her she licked her lips, it was a habit… whenever the though of the very taste the wonderful woman upheld she craved it, she craved it more then anything…like a child wanting the sugary taste of sweets. Taking a second she went over herself, making sure not a single thing was out of place. She hated getting dressed up, but if Beauty was she supposed she should at least make the effort for her sake.

_'Besides, not like we're be wearing them all night.'_ A perverted though teased in the back of Bloody Mary's mind as she went over herself. She was now clad in a black pantsuit rather then the comfort of well worn jeans and leather, she wore a pearl necklace that was wrapped around her neck multiply times in a loop, it gave the impression if the pearls were ever undone it would be miles long, and lastly a pair of black flats and matching fingerless gloves. If there was one rule in her life she always fallowed it was she would never be caught dead in a dress, she didn't do dresses no matter what the given situation, so pantsuit it was.

Her eyes lit up in delight as a knock at the door, a large smile spread across her face as she turned the brass knob and sure enough there she was, looking as studding as ever.

"You're late." She mused jokingly as Beauty entered the house. The first thing the red highlight woman noticed was her perfectly shaped legs which were revealed with the blue dress that hugged her hips.

"It…took me awhile to get a cab." She excused shutting the door behind her.

"Let me take your jacket." The pantsuit wearing woman offered, as Beauty oblige. It pleased her even more when she saw the upper half of the blonde woman's outfit. It clung to her body in all the right places, the sweetheart neckline offered a subtle- yet a captivating enough for Bloody Mary's taste, of cleavage, it contain two thin shoulder straps that looked as if they could easily be snipped away. And lastly the necklace she bore, it was the one she had given her.

"Thank you…" The front desk worker replied in a rather quiet manner.

Using her finger she lifted Beauty's diamond shaped face. "Why so glum?" she asked as the blue eyed woman averted her gaze from the freckled face woman.

"I-it's been a long night."

"Don't you worry," She purred. "I got just the cure for that." Whispering into her ear she reached for a bottle of champagne which rested on the dinner table. Fetching two wine glasses, she poured them both of glass of champagne.

"Thank you…" The blonde thanked and took a small sip.

"Dinner's ready, take a seat and relax." The blue dress woman said nothing and sat down at a small table that was draped in a white table cloth and of course a few candles emitting a dim light. Sure enough Bloody Mary carried two white plates both of which had a steak which carried the scent of fine herbs and spices, most likely imported and not grown in the city.

It was clear as crystal Beauty was intrigued by the fine scent it gave off. "It looks amazing." she commented taking another sip of champagne.

She smirked as she took her first sip of the bubbly and crisp champagne as Beauty cut into her steak, taking her first bite of dinner.

"You didn't really have to do all this for me…" she said in a rather meek manner then continued to eat."I mean its nice but…isn't a bit much for someone you only just met?"

Bloody Mary clicked her tongue after one final drink. "I said I liked you," She reminded. "so far at least." She lastly added.

"But isn't this…a bit pricey?" she voiced her concern. "I know expensive products when I see it, that bottle of champagne alone cost around two hundred." She eyes the dinner uneasily. "I really don't deserve this… and with times being so tight-" she was shushed when Bloody Mary placed her long slender finger on her lips.

"I don't mind," she replied. "Besides, my job pays pretty well and I'm always saving up for a rainy day."

Beauty let put a dry little chuckle. "You must really like your job if it pays this well, what are you?" she asked. "Fable town police or something?" she guessed.

"Nah," Bloody Mary shook her head. "But my job does tend to cross paths with them." She could just barely hold back laughter.

_'If you knew the half of it.' _the teasing though echoed in the back of her head.

She rested her cheek in her hand. "What about your job?"

Her guest seemed a tad startled by that reaction, like a criminal being question by the police. To stall for time Beauty took a long sip of champagne, unintentionally polishing off the clear crystal glass. Bloody Mary merely laughed and refilled her glass practically to the rim.

"Careful," she warned as she finished pouring Beauty another drink. "You're a lightweight."

"I don't drink much…" The blond wavy haired woman confessed.

"Clearly," The raven haired woman replied. "Last night you got drunk on a couple bloody marries." she snickered. "So, about your job?" she asked again.

Once again Beauty was about to take another sip of her drink, but a gloved hand gently swatted her hand away from the crystal glass filled with champagne. "You don't have to beat around the bush, I know what goes on at Open arms." with that it seemed to relax Beauty (Or maybe it was the glass of champagne she down earlier).

She shook her head and sighed. "Its terrible, everything about it is terrible." Resting her chin her hand she continued. "I see people going in all the time, Fables and Mundies…I know what goes on in those rooms upstairs; I just pretend not to…" another sigh escaped her lips."I only do it for the pay…its decent and puts food on the table and pay some of the bills."

"I wouldn't say it's so bad, you get to see some beautiful woman."

_'Who meet with the blade of an axe.' _

"I...I don't really look at them…its just sad what there doing…" Beauty daintily sipped from her glass. "I can hardly stand at work sometimes."

_'It gets sadder when you see them beheaded, their not screaming in pain anymore.' _

The charming young lady cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining." Twirling a lock of blonde hair with her finger she looked downwards in guilt.

"It's fine, you're my guest, do as you please." the hostess replied.

"Bloody Mary, just what is your job?" her guest asked again. "I mean if it pays this well when times are this tight it must be…I can't even think of the right word." Beauty trailed off and ate another bite of the fine tender meat. She swallowed and looked around the penthouse and all the rich items it had to offer. "I haven't been around any high class stuff in so long, I feel a bit out of place." she confessed.

A sly smile spread on her lightly freckled face. "Well," she began. "Your always be welcomed at my place." Was it a cheesy move on her part? Yes, but she had to get the ball rolling at some point.

A light shade of pink flustered her pale skin. "Thank you." she was barely about to say.

"Always eager to please,"

_'Myself, that is.'_

The rest of the night wasn't anything too dramatic, they exchanged dialog there and there about topic such as music, books, art and what they did in spare time. All of which Bloody Mary lied of course, she doubted Beauty would be fond of her love her heavy metal, tattoos and of course murder and fighting Bigby Wolf. But set that aside she would have to say it was a fine night.

_And it was about to get better…_

Patting her plump lips with a napkin Beauty looked at Bloody Mary. A genuine smile on her lovely face. Clearly she was grateful for the meal.

"Thank you," the woman started as she got up. "It seems like forever since I've ate a meal like that."

Clearing the fine china plates, crystal glasses and fine silverware away into the silver kitchen sink. A soft little "clinking" noise as she did so. The hostess then turned to her guest, giving her, her signature a cat stalking its prey delightfully look, her lips curled into a sick smile and eager ready eyes set it sights on Beauty.

"The night's still young." She announced reaching into a bowl and pulling out a pair of brass brown coloured metal keys. "You have your day off from work, let's live it up."

The fair skinned woman glance uneasy at her. "Don't you have work tomorrow?" she questioned as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Work doesn't start until I get there, you could say I'm like second in command." Twirling the keys in her hands, a loud clinking sound as the variously keys slammed against each other in the motion. "Come on, it will be fun." It seemed as though her persuaded attempt on Beauty to go out worked, a slight and slow nod from her.

"Right…we  
won't be out too long right?" she asked as she slipped her red jacket on. "I…I have to go home soon."

Bloody Mary ignored that and open a rather cramped closet. "Yeah, whatever…just let me find the helmets."

It didn't take the smartest person in the world to know Beauty's eyes must have widened to a cartoon proportion.

_"Helmets?" _

Now this was a good time for Bloody Mary, she loved her job. Amazing pay, the thrill of the kill, and lastly she had an attractive woman by her side…or in this case behind her.

Her hands gripped the rubber that wrapped around the black motorcycle's metal handles, both hers and Beauty's head protected by matching black helmets. She wondered why she brought two, it was a splurge of the moment kind of thing on her guess, but now she was thankful she was an impulse shopper. Gloved hands turned the handles again. A loud roar of the engine came to life as it echoed through the city. It awoke sleeping Fables and Mundies alike when the once darken windows of apartments light up, and the faint sound of swearing filled the air, but it was all drowned out by the motorcycle.

Sucking her teeth to resist the urge to yell some insults at them, even with that tempting offer she had to be a bit more refined for tonight and tonight only. Plus she had something better than insults happening right now. On the back of the bike Beauty's long shapely arms clung to her in fear. She found it arousing, the way she had her arms tightly warmed around her back under her breast, she wouldn't mind of Beauty made and mistake and accidentally felt her up- hell she was purposely taking the roads that had more potholes just to cause that little "accident"…but it seemed a hopeless dream…oh well maybe after a few drinks things would ease up and cause her lover to let her hair down.

Eventually the roar of the bike was silence as it pulled up on a black paved parking lot. She clicked her tongue and removed the helmet. "We're here."

Beauty let out a sigh of relief, she guessed she wasn't a big fan of motorcycles…shame…but maybe she would forgive her after tonight. Because if there was thing she was great at that didn't involve causing harm and despair to other, it was showing a lovely lady a great time.

In a rather shaky manner Beauty got off the bike and took her the helmet. "How can you ride that think?!" were the first words out of her mouth. Patting her head she merely laughed.

"You get used it to, its easier then driving a car really."

She scoffed then looked at the large building in front of them. It was dark like any other building in Fable town, and like most clubs it had a bright neon sight. This one took the shape of bubble letters which read "The Sipping lioness" in bright pink noon and had an human like female lion in yellow neon lights.

"Is this…a club?" she asked nervously. "I'm not a drinker-"

"You weren't saying that when you were downing bloody marries." reminded Bloody Mary. "Your be fine." reassured the woman as she took Beauty by the hand and rushed inside the bar.

It was dark but it was dimly lit with lights in shades of blue, pink, purple and green. There was small bar that was accompanied rather by rather new looking red leather bar stools. There was a large collection of glass bottles that contained alcohol that ranged from strong whiskeys to bold vodkas. The club was full of women of course, this was a women's bar after all. Many of them were drinking, dancing or chatting the late night away.

Plopping herself down in one of the bar stools a bartender- a charming looking Latin woman with her hair cut short in a bob fashion and big gold hoop earrings, served a round of vodka shots to two women before noticing Bloody Mary and Beauty.

"What can I get you two?" the bartender asked as Bloody Mary glanced at Beauty.

"Anything you want in practical?"

"Uh…Just an ice tea." she replied sheepishly.

_'Of course,' _She though bitterly but she wasn't going to give up that easily. "We're take one long island ice tea and one martini." she ordered as the bartender gave a nod and when to prepare the drinks.

Beauty sat down next to her and glance downwards awkwardly. Sensing the awkward tension coming from Beauty's behalf she leaned in closer. "Trust me, it will be a real fun night." reminding her that she could show anyone a good time and she meant ANYONE! She showed Bigby a good time when she shot him down, that was a real good time…to her at least.

"I feel so out of place." Beauty confessed twirling a wavy lock of her golden hair between her fingers.

"It's always a bit awkward if it's your first time in a bar." but it seemed her attempt to reassure her blue clad woman were futile.

"Its not that…I mean…comparing your penthouse to my apartment…" she sighed and used her finger to trace an imaginary circle on the bar's oak table top. "I guess what I'm trying to say in I'm kind of jealous…"

"Jealous?" Bloody Mary repeated back.

"I'm sorry if this makes me sound like I'm some spoiled brat but…." pausing for a moment she looked deeply in though. "I only known you for a little while but you live your live so happy, so carefree…" she lowered her head, almost in shame. "You have a job you seem to love, you don't worry about having enough money for the bills…I remember I used to live that way…"

The little confession made it all clear to Bloody Mary about Beauty's little problem. She wanted freedom, she wanted to be free of her chains that bind her to the ground. A part of her wanted to live life with no rules and to be untamed.

"So, you want to be free?" she asked to make sure her theory was correct.

At first a long pause then a slow nod. "I guess that's one way to put it…sorry if I made this depressing-"

Before she could speak another word Bloody Mary's used her hand to raise her head like she did when they first met sober at Open arms. "I told you, your my guest, do as you please." she purred. "Besides, isn't it normal to live as one pleases? doing whatever one wants? Its all part of being human after all...or fables in some cases."

Beauty's eyes glances away, avoiding the woman's hypnotizing like eyes. Her fingers drummed nervously against her thigh. "I guess...but you know how it is. We can't put off our responsibilities just for our own selfish desires... there's times we got to do stuff we don't like because sometimes it just has to be done." she heaved a heavy sigh. "I mean to live a life like that, it would be a dream come true! No more being in debt, not more work...but is just has to be done... no matter how much I want to live a carefree life and all the luxuries that it has..."

"I think it's possible." Bloody Mary pipped up leaning in closer to Beauty. "You want the life I live after all, right?"

"I suppose..."

_'And I can give you that...'  
_

Two glasses were place in front of them, one was a tall glass with a lemon wedge on the side, the other was a martini glass with an olive speared on a thin white plastic stick.

"Here you ladies go." the bartender said as she returned to fixing other drinks for the other customers. She watched in amusement as Beauty took her first sip of the long island ice tea. Her eyes lit up visible surprised.

"To strong for you?" she asked sipping her martini, feeling the strong taste of gin and vodka run down er throat leaving a burning sensation.

The wavy haired woman shook her head. "No, I mean I can taste the alcohol in it and its stronger then any drink I ever tried. But I think I can handle it." she daintily sipped again.

Knowing how much of a lightweight she was chances were she would drink herself drunk to try to keep up with her...but who was she to stop her?  
She smiled and plucked the green olive off from its stick and plopped it into her mouth...this night kept getting better and better...

One long island ice tea and a small rum and cola later Beauty was already started to show signs of drunkenness...she doubted the champagne they had earlier was helping. Even though she showed signs and seemed to know it she still trying to keep up with Bloody Mary who already downed over twice the amount of booze as her and had barely any of the effects.

"Its not a contest." she mused in humor as she sipped yet another rum and cola cocktail served with cold ice and a lime wedge on the rim.

"N-no, I can keep going." sipping the last of her rum and cola. "Any other drinks you would suggest?"

It was with that question an idea sparked in Bloody Mary's mind. A wicked smile spread on her face as she said.

_"How about a body shot?"_

Bloody Mary laid spread out on the floor, a small crowd of women surrounding them but giving her and Beauty a decent amount of space. She removed the jacket of her pantsuit which left her clad in a white shirt, which was rolled up enough so you could see her fairly toned stomach that was lightly sprinkled with salt. A lemon wedge in her mouth- why she go with a lemon again? Why didn't she request a lime? The sour juices of the yellow fruit caused er lips to pucker around the wedge uncomfortably. It was already to late to request a lime wedge instead, a crowd had already formed around them cheering the two women on.

Then there stood Beauty in her blue dress and shot in hand. She looked nervous...chances are it was stage fright. Moving her head ever so slightly she gestured Beauty to start. The blonde took a deep breath then knelled down on her knees next to the salt covered woman. Her head slowly lowered downwards to her stomach. Bloody Mary sucked harder on the lemon wedge to resist the urge to moan as she felt her tongue slowly lick off the specks of salt. The feeling of her tongue with its warm and wet saliva slide against her skin was beyond arousing, she wouldn't be surprise if within the next few seconds the sour fruit would not be enough to block her urge to 's tongue worked its way way back and forth was driving her insane!

Eventually Beauty lapped up every last speck of salt, now it was time for the shot of vodka. The blonde woman took a quick deep breath then downed the clear and strong shot in a instant. The way her face scrunched up in disgust made it clear it was far to strong and bold for her. Now, the last and Bloody Mary's most favorite part of a body shot.

The charming lady gulped nervously as she brought her lips to the lemon wedge. The final part of a body shot was the person who licked the salt and drank was to then eat the fruit out of the person's mouth...only they could only use their mouth. Her pearly white teeth lightly bit onto the fruit nibbled slowly and the sour lemon juice dribbled down her chin in a messy manner. Of course she lips puckered from the bitter taste of the lemon juice, she slowly inched closer and closer to Bloody Mary's heart shaped lips. Juice gushed onto there faces creating a sticky mess, eventually Beauty's lips shyly met with Bloody Mary's, the wedge was devoured within seconds as if the tart taste it carried didn't exist. There alcoholic tasting saliva mixed with each others as kissed. A round of applause from the small crowd...

The rest was a blur, no surprise really both of them drank beyond their hearts consent. It was also not surprising they ended up in another hotel room like last time.

Amber eyes slowly cracked open as well as a small smile on Bloody Mary's face. Breathing in the scent of cheap motel room and sex that lingered in the dry air, she glanced downwards next to her. Deep in a slumber from the drunken night her sleeping Beauty's (No pun intended) head rested on the satin pillow they shared. Reaching over she grabbed a box of cigarettes with the brand name "Huff n Puff" labeled onto the slightly dented box, and then retrieved a navy lighter. After selecting a cigarette that was held in her mouth.

With a swift moment of her fingers the lighter emitted a flame. She brought the end of the cigarette the lighter. She inhaled deeply, allowing herself to gaze at Beauty's sleeping face and body. Her nude body was covered in hickeys, bruises and many other love marks she left on her. It was just like the first night they had together. Exhaling sharply, a puff of grey smoke escaped into the air. Running a hand through Beauty's messy hair a small groan came from the woman next to her.

"Morning," Bloody Mary greeted once again warmly just like the first night. Her captivating blue eyes open slowly. Bloody Mary took s moment at admire the hickeys scattered on Beauty's swan like neck.

Beauty muttered as sh slowly sat up, shutting her eyes tightly she rubbed her temples. "My head..." the blonde woman moaned. Chances were the amount of booze she drank last night wasn't helping with her head.

"Want me to make us some coffee?" Bloody Mary offered as she scooted closer to Beauty. Her lips latched onto her ear and nipped away gently. It had seemed the charming woman came to her senses, her eyes popped out again, her mouth hung open in shock.

"What did..." Beauty trailed off and gently pushed Bloody Mary away.

"What? Not a fan of coffee?" she joked leaning closer to the newly awaken woman and gave her a light peck on her plump lips.

A small muffle of protest as Beauty once again gently shoved Bloody Mary off. "Mary, please...I-I can't do this..."

Bloody Mary raised an eye brown at her. "You said you didn't have work."

The blonde shook her head. "No, its not that..." she took a deep breath. "I...I have a husband..."

"Oh..." Bloody Mary blankly said, of course she knew Beauty had a husband. That was what she was known for, she and Beast were the longest lasting couple out of all the Fables...but she just acted like it never mattered, an it didn't...to Bloody Mary at least. "I don't mind," she reassured. "Long as I'm still your number one girl." she purred.

"No," Beauty's eyes sadden. "This night and the night before...there were all mistakes, I don't even know if I'm into women-"

"You can like both, like I said I don't mind." she reminded.

"Look," Beauty got up and gathered her clothes which were scattered around the room in a messy manner. "You seem like a really great person, and you have a great life...and I had fun, it was the first time I had fun in a long time...but I have a great and loving husband at home... yeah times are tough but we're working on them..." she slipped on her clothes and took one last look at Bloody Mary. _"Goodbye, Mary..."_

Bloody Mary stayed completely still, time slowly ticked by... reaching in the night table drawer she pulled out her silver gun. Gritting her teeth in anger at the very though of Beast's face. A cruel smirk spread across her face as she got out of the hotel bed.

_ 'Time to raise hell...'_

**Sorry if Bloody Mary's a bit OOC, it was tricky having to write her while with Beauty. Also can someone email or whatnot Fanficion that Boody Mary isn't in the character slot? **

**Please review.**


	3. A broken love

Third chapter, Beast's point of view... Yay! Also contains spoilers for episode 4.

The sound of heavy rain hitting the black pavement road filled the city. There was no used trying to listen to any music on the radio,seeing it would just be interfered with the rain. Windshield wipers went back and fourth in a steady patten of motion. The weather was suitable with his mood, Grey, somber, eerie and dreadful. It was a perfect match for Beast's emotions as of the moment.

Couples bickered and fought all the time, him and Beauty should be no exception... Yes, the couple fought in the past but normally within a few hours they would sit down and calmly talked about what happened. But that didn't happen with the last fight. It was days since the horrific events that that taken place in Open arms. He could be impulsive at times, he straight away thought Bigby and Beauty were having a secret affair then a fight broke out between them. He didn't blame Bigby for punching him on the face a second time, he was. A total and unreasonable dick. He deserved it, but after the bloody room of Crane's sick and perverted fantasy of Snow White took place. When Bigby left he had hoped that was the end of the terrible night...

But the world had other plans for him.

Beauty didn't take well to learning he had been spending time in the Trip Trap, a local and old bar. Sure it wasn't anything compared to any high class and popular bars and clubs but it offered a really nice change of paste... solitude. Normally only two or three Fables and Mundies lingered around the bar, if course Grendel was always there, and Holly who always ran the bar herself. Yes, they could be cold and bitter but both of them were pretty decent if you earned their respect. They weren't friends but they shared a bit of respect and came not to be annoyed with Beast's company. One time him and Grendel held a conversation about how infuriating the blasted noise of the city could be and even played a short round of pool together. Plus he liked the whiskey Holly kept in stock, she clearly knew her alcohol, he recalled Holly and him discussing wine one time.

Beast clicked his tongue as the traffic started to ease up. His fingers tapped impatiently on the steering wheel of his car. He manage to get a day off of work to see his wife. With the vast amounts of job he worked to made ends meet, as well as the desk job Beauty held. Their work hours weren't kind to the married couple. It seemed like once in a blue moon they had an evening to themselves, and he intended to use that to settle things with Beauty.

He didn't blame her for being upset or trying to avoid him,but he knew he couldn't just leave her alone forever. With a sigh he finally drove the car into the parking lot of his and Beauty's apartment. He removed the car keys and tucked them away in his pocket, he sighed and unbuckled his seat belt. This never happened to them before, they never fought and not talked afterwards...

He longed for the days to return where him and Beauty were wealthy and living in a enchanted castle. Beast knew money couldn't but you live and happiness but it sure as hell could make your life easier.

Rain or shine, wealthy or poor, sickness or in health he would always stick along side with Beauty, but it seemed nowadays they spend more time bickering about bills and work then hugging or kissing... If they had more money maybe they wouldn't be bickering in the first place...

'Fuck, Beast don't think like that, you two are the oldest couple in the history of fables for a reason!' he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he stepped out if the car and into the pouting rain. Silently cursing himself for not bringing an umbrella he dashed though the pouring rain and entered the apartment complex.

He made his way up seemingly endless flights of stairs. He finally reached a dark wooden door with a brass doorknob. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a set of copper coloured keys. He hoped Beauty didn't change the lock without telling him. Much to his relief the key fitted and unlocked the door.

His heart was racing wildly, how would things turn out this time? Both of them has more then enough things to dwell upon since seeing the murder of Holly's sister. And on top of that there was a new Fable who served as a threat at everyone's safety and well being. He had been told by Bigby and Snow White the new enemy went by the name of Bloody Mary. Beast was also showed a sketch done by an artist of her. He was normally not the type to be scare but evening if it was just a drawing he felt terror run through his veins. Her eyes were wild and untamed, like a lion in the wilderness ready to pounce right out of the picture and strangled him. It didn't help seeing the awful wounds Bigby had retrieved during the first heated duel with her... And this was Bigby Wolf! No mere Fable would be able to do this to him... He feared for Bigby what the second time would be like if they met. It didn't help that he was delivering packages for the Crooked man... work was hard to find! He had to find a way to make ends met somehow!

Swallowing the salvia in his mouth he called out. "Beauty?" he finally called. And sure enough a pair of footsteps could be heard.

"Beast?" asked Beauty walking up to him. She seemed... off... Nervous maybe? It seemed like a reasonable way to feel. They haven't talked or seen each other in far too days since what took place at the Open arms.

" It's... uh... been awhile." he manage to say. It felt so alien talking to her again, and she was his wife for crying out loud! They been together for countless years. But something seemed off... maybe it was the atmosphere the rain from outside gave off, the weather had been horrible and unbearable lately.

Beauty folded her arms and glance downwards at the dusty, maple wooden floorboards. Beast made a quick mental note to mop them, there apartment was starting to get messy.

Finally Beauty sighed and looked at Beast. He noticed a faint pink mark on her neck. It must had been from allergies, he did forget to buy the right kind of soap for her sensitive skin,the last time he had been shopping.

"Look Beast, I'm sorry about what happen-"

"No, no, Beauty, it's my fault, I shouldn't be the one drinking-"

"I'm the one who flipped out at you." Beauty ran a hand through her blonde hair. "If I haven't we wouldn't be in this mess." Her voice sounded so horse and raw... it carried so much guilt. But just for a argument? It seemed a bit much...but then again he could tell they were both a mess of emotions.

"I shouldn't even be drinking in the first place." he reminded. "Beauty, I love you, I mean it... I promise for here on now no more drinking-"

"Beast, please just stop." Beauty pleaded.

"Beauty, I mean it, I'll be a better person from now on." he promised. The lovely blonde woman didn't seem to share his excitement of wanting to start over on a clean slate. In fact she look like she was on the brink of tears.

She shook your head. "Beast, please you don't have to say sorry..." Beauty spoke up. "Lets just put everything behind us... I-I been having a rough couple of days..."

Beast nodded. "Of c-"

He stopped as he heard a set of footsteps approaching them. Did Beauty invite Snow White over? Maybe even Bigby,to discuss the terrible events that were related to the murder that took place in the Open arms? Beast's eyes widen in horror.

It was like he was in a horror film. He couldn't even begin to describe the fear and shock he felt running through his veins. His heart raced wildly as his brown eyes met with her amber ones. There she was, just like in the sketch he was shown... there she was. Highly suspected murderer, kidnapper of Ichabod Crane, and the same woman who beat Bigby to a bloody and wounded mess... There she was... Bloody Mary.

The slyest of smile formed on her heart shape lips, her eyes never once seemed to change, they were always full of a wild and untameable spirt that burned hotter than any kind of flame. Bloody Mary place her hands on her narrow hips.

"Hey," she simply greeted. In a split second Beauty turned around, her eyes widen in horror and shock upon seeing the leather jacket wearing woman.

His wife gasped, "How did you get on here?!" she exclaimed.

Beast felt his body tense up, he had to protect Beauty, normally he would lunge at her without giving it a second though, but after seeing the damage she had done to Bigby he knew he would just make this situation worse.

"Miss me?" Bloody Mary asked, Beauty didn't reply to the question. She took a step closer to Beauty and used her finger to shush her. "I've sure missed you-"

On impulse he harshly swatted her hand away from her. "Don't you fucking touch her!" Beast snarled.

Bloody Mary glared at him, her lips lost the charming and sly curve of a smile and became a straight line.

There was a long pause, neither if the three saying anything. The only noise there was, was the chatter of actors on TV and Beast's nervous breathing.

Eventually Bloody Mary clapped her hands together. "Well then, how about some coffee?" she offered then turned around to the kitchen. "Where do you keep the coffee mugs?"

"Uhh..third cupboard..." Beauty awkwardly replied.

Beast glanced at Beauty, although she did have the look of fear on her face it wasn't as strong as his.

'I'll call Bigby.' he though. But once he reached into his pants pocket for his phone, there was nothing.

"Shit," he swore under his breath. Of all the times he forgets his cellphone at work. Plus the home phone was normally left in the kitchen. All he guessed they could do now was wait for her to be off guard then strike.

The sound of freshly made coffee trickling into a coffee pot filled the apartment. The smell of the grounded beans being used for coffee replaced the light scent of Beauty's rose scented perfumed.

"Beauty, how did she get in here?" he asked in a whispered.

"I swear I have no idea," Beauty replied biting her lower lip.

There apartment was fairly high up, so the windows were a no go, the doors were always locked so that was also not a possible choice for the intruder.

"Do you have your cellphone on you?" he asked. His wife shook her head.

"It's in the bedroom charging, why?" Beauty questioned.

"We need to call Bigby-"

"Beast, please just let me talk to her." The red clad woman reassured.

"Talk to her?" Beast repeated shocked. He doubted such a dangerous crook like Bloody Mary could just be talked too. "Beauty, do you even KNOW this woman?" he asked making the "know" part nice and long to get a point across.

"Yes, I do in fact." Beauty scoffed. "Look she just snuck in here. Okay?" she shook her head. "Fuck, I talked to her about this-"

"What?!" He could hardly believe his ears. His wife TALKED to Bloody Mary? How? Did she alert the Fable town police about her? What the hell had she been doing the past couple if days?

"Coffee's ready," called Bloody Mary from the kitchen. She carried a silver tray that contain three white mugs of coffee, a small pitcher of cream and a small glass bowl of sugar cubes. She went on ahead in the living room and set the tray on the glass table. Bloody Mary plopped herself down on one of the love seats, she waved her hand, a gesture telling them to sit down with her.

After exchanging worried glances with his wife the couple slowly made there way to there seats. Beauty much to his surprise sat next to Bloody Mary. She smiled cruelly. He was forced to sit in a lone chair across from her.

Bloody Mary took ahold of a mug, filled it with cream then plopped two sugar cubes in the mixture. "Two sugars for you Beauty, just the way you like it." she purred handing her the coffee.

"T-thanks..." Beauty stuttered out a thanks as she she sipped at the hot drink.

Bloody Mary and Beast fixed their own couldn't shake the feeling as she watched his every move with her piecing sharp gaze. He was barley able to pour the cream with his shaky hands.

It seemed the like the quietness of the room was more painful then it should had been. He knew what she was capable of, she was a threat to not only his and Beauty's safety, but everyone who ever lived in the city. She was dangerous...

He was lost in his train of thoughts until the invited guest clicked her tongue, she crossed a legs and smirked at Beast.

"I suppose Beauty haven't told you anything yet?" she mused.

He narrowed his eyes at the evil woman, he clenched his fist in anger. "Leave her out of this, Beauty is not of your concern." he snarled feeling the anger start to boil up in him. With no way of contacting Bigby or the police he might just have to face her head on by himself.

Bloody Mary did nothing but chuckle merrily, she then put an arm around Beauty. "I guess she didn't then."

"Don't fucking touch her!" Beast snapped at her, he stood up. Shortly after he did Bloody Mary pointed a silver gun at him.

"BEAST!" Beauty cried.

"Sit back down Beastie, or else Beauty will end up having to clean your blood off the floor." she warned.

Knowing he wouldn't stand much of a chance with a fight he unwillingly sat down again.

"That's more like it," she mused. "So Beauty, I bet you haven't told Beast at all what you were doing these past few days."

Beauty's eyes widen in terror, her whole thin frame shook nervously.

"Stop it, your upsetting her!" Beast yelled.

"Did you tell him about our time together?" she pulled Beauty closer to her. "Those nights where you ate me out?"

His whole face paled. 'Ate her out?' where was she getting at?

"And I ate you out," Bloody Mary licked her lips. "You taste amazing by the way Beauty, I had a real fun time with you." she kept going.

"Oh god..." Beauty said breathlessly, her face becoming paler then a ghost.

"And that night at the bar? Remember right after you had dinner at my place? For your first time doing a body shot you were pretty damn awesome at it." Bloody Mary then shivered in overwhelming joy. "God, I think I might cum just thinking about it." she giggled then playfully licked Beauty's cheek.

Beast stood up again, his rage could not be measured. Horns started to make there way out from his forehead. "Beauty...what-"

"Go on tell him," urge Bloody Mary. "Tell him about all the fun we had, all the freedom you had that you haven't felt in years since you married this fiend."

"Beauty..." he said again breathlessly as he stated at his wife.

"Beast, these past few days..." she took a deep breath to try to control her breathing. "I got drunk... and I woke up with Bloody Mary afterwards-"

"YOUR DRINKING?!"

"It was a mistake, please Beast!" Beauty pleaded. "I already called it off, she just snuck in here okay!"

"It wasn't a mistake when you agreed to have dinner with me." added the dangerous woman. "And do my eyes deceive me?" she gestured to the diamond necklace Beauty had around her neck. Beast never recalled Beauty owning a necklace like that, nor buying her one. "Lookie, lookie, it's the necklace I brought just for you darling."

"She's not your darling." Beast growled.

"Face facts Beastie," she mused. "Beauty hates this life, she hates having to work at the Open arms, she hates living in this shitty apartment, she hates this hellhole of a life you give her."

"Shut up," Beast growled.

"She wants freedom, to have the chains you put on her to be broken." She ran a hand through Beauty's luscious blonde locks of hair. "You clearly can't satisfy her. Isn't that right Beauty?"

"SHUT UP YOU MURDERER!"

"Murderer?!" Beauty repeated and gawked at Bloody Marry.

"Beauty, you don't know?" Beast narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "This vile woman tried to kill Bigby!"

Beauty gasped, Bloody Mary was clearly displease with Beast's accusation. She raise the silver revolter at him, her finger on the trigger.

"BEAST!" cried Beauty.

He ducked a second to late. The bullet entered his shoulder and exited. Crimson blood spattered onto the walls and floor. He let out a sharp cry of pain,

"Least you can remember to never take your eyes off your target." Bloody Mary laughed standing up. "Bigby couldn't, too busy gawking at that Snow White chick."

"Fuck you!" snapped Beast as he then lunged at his target. He had no weapon to arm himself with. He had no choice but to fight her empty handed...Which proved to be not a wise choice. Bloody Mary swiftly jumped out of the way. Beast crashed into the couch causing it to topple over backwards with him and Beauty. "Shit!" he swore. "Beauty are you alright?!"

Beauty open her mouth to reply but had no time to speak. Beast howled as Bloody Mary grabbed a clump of his hair harshly. She was stronger then she looked.

"Come on and fight me like a man!" she snickered and punched him in his stomach.

The metal like taste of blood filled his mouth, he gagged and spewed out blood with each violent cough. Mary's eyes filled up with the ever ending rush of excitement. No doubt about it, she lived for pain and suffering.

With a swift and forceful kick to once again his stomach, the sharp sound of ribs breaking upon impact filled the apartment.

"Oh my god!" Beauty cried in horror, her eyes widen in fear.

"You not so tough."she laughed. Beast hunched over in pain and made a fist. He send it at her but the crippling pain of his broken ribs seemed to weaken it. Not like it mattered in the end, Bloody Mary smirked and grabbed the fist. She yawned and rolled her eyes.

"Your pathetic," she glanced at the decor that were scattered on shelves and tables. "You can't afford this shit, you and your little princess are in more debt then you can ever imagine." the woman then cruelly twisted his wrist, it gave a shrill and sharp "snap" noise as it was turned.

Beast screamed in pain, she was too strong... she almost killed Bigby after all.

"Your just another ones of the Crooked man's pawns, a pawn he is more then willing to give up in the place of something more worthy." he tried to punch her again with his other hand. But it just met with the same fate, blocked by Bloody Mary and twisted.

He was in pain, no doubt about it. Both his hands were useless and the pain of his broken ribs were becoming too much for the Fable, even with his beastly and horned transformation. He trashed wildly but no avail, the evil woman had him in her tight grip. He was powerless compared to her...and Mary knew it.

"Time to take out the trash." Bloody Mary snickered and send a harsh kick to him in the groin area. Beast yelped, Bloody Mary let go of him, he stumbled backwards and that's where she made her move. Grabbing him roughly by the shoulders she then dragged him out of the living room.

"Oh my god, Beast!" screamed Beauty.

"B-Beauty, just s-stay there!" he ordered. "I'll be fine!"

But what fatal words would serve no truth, Beast would be anything but fine. Kicking down the wooden door it revealed the bedroom she and Beast shared. It was a modest room with a king size bed, but the most prize feature was the large window that took up a mighty helping of the wall. It seemed like such a beautiful thing at the time when they were looking for an apartment, but now it served a purpose far from anything pretty to look at.

Without so much as a single warning he found himself breaking through the window. Shards of glass shattering as he fell downwards, once he hit the pavement in a spilt second on the impact everything faded to black. The last thing he saw was Bloody Mary watching him in amusement from above.

His eyes felt heavy, it took a few tries to fully open them. But on the sixth try he manage to see something other then the pitch black darkness.

"Uhh..." A low moan echoed from his throat.

"Stay still," warned a male voice, Beast easily remember it being Swineheart, Fable town physician.

His whole head felt dizzy, he felt no pain but was extremely uncomfortable. "C-can I sit up?" he asked.

A sigh came from the doctor. "If it makes you more comfortable."

Swineheart took a step back as Beast slowly got up.

"Careful now," he warned. "I don't want the stitches to come undone."

Beast's blurred vision slowly cleared, he was back in his and Beauty's apartment, in there bedroom bed. The window where he was thrown out of was boarded up with wooden planks and yellow police tape. He manage to get a good look at himself, his green shirt was tattered, an IV was in his arm, most likely pumping morphine into his body to avoid anymore pain, and lastly his body had more stitches embedded into his skin than a rag doll.

"W...what happened?" he managed to ask. It was a foolish question to ask, he knew what happen. The deadly Bloody Mary broke into there apartment, she revealed a secret affair she had been having with his wife and lastly a fight broke out between them and he was thrown out the window.

"We'll to put it as short as I can," he start and returned to stitching him up. "You had a rather nasty fall."

"Will he be...okay?"

Beast looked across the room, there was Beauty leaning against the doorframe.

"Beauty-" he started but was cut off by the physician.

"He'll be fine, just needs to take it easy." he explain then finished stitching up Beast. "I done all I can, just take it easy and if any problems persist let me know." he bid the married couple a quick farewell then took his leave.

There was a long pause, neither one of them saying anything. Beast finally cleared his throat.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that." Beauty sat down at the edge of the bed. "This...this whole thing is a mess, isn't it?"

"That's putting it lightly." Beast scoffed. "We're in over our heads..." he shook his head.

"I know, I'll pick up extra hours at work-"

"It's not just that Beauty." he ran a hand through his messy locks of hair.

"Is it... about Mary?" she manage to say. "And... what happened with me and her?" Beauty unwillingly added. Beast gave a slow nod. Beauty shook her head, "Beast, I-I called it off okay? It was a mistake, I was drunk-"

"There's more behind it..." he sighed. "Your not happy...and you been lying to me."

"Beast, please-"

"No, let me finish." he glance downwards. "Beauty... let's face facts, we're not happy. We're missable! I can't give you the good life you deserve, you have to work at Open arms...you lied to me."

"I had to make money somehow!" she argued. "Your pay checks alone aren't enough to support us!"

"Beauty,..." he felt his voice breaking.

"Y-yes?"

"We...we should spend some time apart."

WHOA BEAUTY AND BEAST SEPARATING! I'm evil, I tried my best to fit this in with the cannon after playing episode 4.

Also what would you guys think if I ever wrote some Bloody Mary X other female characters, I really wanna post Bloody MaryX Snow White, maybe AU or purposely OOC... Because let's face facts, Bloody Mary's too awesome to be straight and you know it!

Hope you enjoyed this third chapter, please read and review it means the world to me. And helps me get motivated for future chapters.

Lastly Bloody Mary is too awesome to be straight and you know it!


	4. Choices matter

Time for chapter four! I'm glad a lot if you were supportive of the idea of some Bloody Mary X Snow White (Bloodysnow) fanfics. Come on folks, lets make lesbian Bloody Mary a thing! Well without further ado, here's the story!

Even with the heavy rain coming to a halt the sky was still as grey and as gloomy as ever. Or maybe it was just her current mood? The term feeling blue didn't seem to fit. Blue was a pretty colour, it had many meanings, Baby boys, bluejays, cotton candy and many more. Blue was too cheerful of a colour to be used to describe depression and sadness. Now the colour grey might be more suitable, it's a sign of getting older, storms and sometimes mould. Yeah... that was more fitting term, she felt grey.

Not even the cheap cassette playing some of her favourite classical music was helping ease her grey mood. It's been a whole day since hers and Beast's separation... never in her life has she felt so empty. She decide she would be the one to move out, it seemed fitting since Beast was still pretty beat up after the recent fight that occurred between him and Bloody Mary. She rented a small and cramped run down apartment. It felt nothing like the apartment nor castle she used to live in.

No matter where she was or lived it lacked something... it lacked companionship, a lover, someone to love and cherish her...

Even with Beast's long work hours wherever they lived the apartment and (formerly castle) always carried the feeling of love and warmth... even when he was gone, it was always there, she could feel it.

Beauty rested on her side on the small bed. The apartment room was anything but nice. Creaky floorboards, leaks coming down from the ceiling, the green stripped wallpaper was peeling off, the room had no heat and lastly the lights tended to flicker. Beauty let out a groan as she looked at the digital clock. It read " 6 : 27 PM". It rained all day and yesterday... Now she only had the dreary sunset evening to mess with if she ever wanted to go out. Not like she would want to go out anyway, she lacked the money.

Right after she got the apartment she got a phone call from work, after the recent events that had taken place her boss fired her. Now not only was she husbandless, she was jobless, broke and alone. Feeling the sensation of a headache coming on she slowly sat up and pressed the button to turn the cassette off. She wished she had remembered to packed some aspirin... she doubted she could call Beast to drop it off... He haven't been answering her phone calls at all.

The sound of the white and rather rusty tea kettle whistling, finally summoned the depressed woman out of the hard and stiff bed. Walking to the small and cramped kitchen, she took the tea kettle and poured herself a cup of tea.

She didn't want tea, she wanted love and never ending affection from the person she loved, but it seemed she wasn't going to get that anytime soon. After adding two large spoonfuls of sugar and cream she drank the tea. Beauty let out a sigh and glanced out the window, much to her dismay it appeared to be raining yet again, but only a mild drizzle.

Beauty hated rain, but she hated this damn apartment more. Setting her tea aside she grabbed a ruby red umbrella and left the apartment building.

Much to her surprise it was rather refreshing, maybe because she was stuck in that god awful apartment for so long. The rain trickled off her umbrella, she breathed in the crisp rainy air. Maybe this was what she needed? Away from it all...

Beauty just needed time to think, she didn't want this, she didn't plan for this! All she wanted was a glass of water, and all it took was a single sip of alcohol and a stranger with such charm to ruin her life. A sigh escaped her lips as she stepped around a puddle.

She and Beast were... or was, the oldest couple out of all the Fables, they been though thick and thin together. She loved him and would fallow him to the ends of the earth and beyond... but she guessed that wasn't enough if she threw that all away for a couple nights of freedom.

'No, don't say it like that.' Beauty though. When worded like that it sounded like she basically was chained to her marriage. She liked being married to Beast, married life treated them fairly good... but maybe it loses it charm over time.

She looked at the necklace Bloody Mary had given her.

"Why did I even keep this?" she questioned to no one. Bloody Mary was evil, vile, cruel, murderous and dangerous! Why would she keep this token that was just a constant reminder of the very woman who caused this shit storm..."Why did it have to be her?" Beauty groaned.

She wasn't even into women...

Or was she?

She did find women and men to be very attractive. But she never felt sexual attraction to a member if the sane gender before. Maybe it was her up bringing? She never really learned about homosexuality until she was older, then again the majority of Fables such as hers, Snow White and Cinderella's stories always ended with "Happily ever after" and marrying a man, never a woman.

Times do change of course, any marriage with Prince Charming didn't last long...

Beauty though back to the times she slept with Bloody Mary. It was certainly was a woman, she had been intoxicated but when she woke up next to her there was... how could she explain it? There was...there was an odd feeling that would spread throughout her body, her heart would race, her palms were sweaty and there was an overwhelming guilt in the air...

Maybe... it was a thrill? Like a child sneaking out in the middle of the night to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. Maybe it gave her what she longed for, freedom. Some days she just wanted to spread her wings and fly. Fly far, far away from this god awful city with it's cruel ways and the lingering scent of smoke and cheap perfume. She wanted away from her everything that kept her chained down from freedom, fun and having a carefree life.

Bloody Mary had that life... but it was at a evil cost, full of lies and deceit. Even so, she was as free as the crows that roamed the city, she was far from being stuck in a cage at all. Maybe she was a bit too free, but she was happy to say the least.

But the life she lived... was wrong, but it felt so right...

Beauty stepped around a muddy puddle, she paused when the smell of fresh coffee found it's way into her nose. The blonde woman dug into the pockets of her scarlet coat, pulling out a crumpled five dollar bill she then entered the small coffee shop.

After ordering a coffee and a carrot muffin, she plopped herself down in a set and watched Mundies passed by though the muggy window.

Beauty picked at her muffin and sipped at the coffee. She was just wasting her life if she stayed in her moody state forever. The blue eyed woman couldn't just let herself waste away to nothing. She wasn't going to let herself die of loneliness, she was gong to seek out true happiness.

Reaching into her pocket yet again , pulling out a red cellphone she tried yet again to contact Beast. Like the last few times there was no avail, he wasn't going to answer her calls or texts. The red clad woman sighed and popped another small chuck of the carrot muffin on her mouth.

'Is Beast even the right person to call?' she pondered chewing away. True Beauty loved him dearly but was she doing the right thing for herself? It was true that you couldn't just put all your duties and set your responsibilities aside. You had to work hard and deal with the unfairness of life... because well... that was life.

Taking another swing of coffee, she continued to stare at the blank screen on her phone. Bigby and Snow were already on the case, plus it wasn't like she knew anything useful when she was with Bloody Mary, she was far to intoxicated to remember most of it. Mary may have all the freedom in the world, but she got it in a evil and vile way. That wasn't who she was though. Beauty wasn't going to turn away all her friends just be to selfish... even if it was okay to be selfish.

'Maybe I should just forgot both of them?' Beauty though. 'I could start fresh, get a new job and provide for herself. It would be a lonely life at first... but once she got the ball rolling Beauty could most likely get by on her own, and maybe meet someone knew.

After polishing off the muffin and coffee, the blue eyed woman left the coffee shop. The rain was still drizzling coldly. Wandering aimlessly throughout Fable town until she reached a phone booth. Inside contained of course a phone, next to it was a fading yellow phone book. Slender fingers flipped through the pages.

'If I'm going to live life I'm going to need some help.'

Beauty then paused, but who to call?

And more importantly... what choices was she going to make? This wasn't something she could take lightly... Beast was hanging around the Trip trap... so maybe Grendel and Holly? Then again they might not be so willing. Dee and Dum worked along side Bloody Mary... but that was highly risky and she could just be putting herself in danger.

Beauty inserted a quarter into the phone and dialled a number.

And there we go, Beauty's making a choice. And like the game Catherine there's going to be three different endings to this fanfic. So next three chapters will be the multiple endings. :D it will also be my first multiple chapter fic I ever completed! Thank you for all the reviews and faves on this tale!


	5. Freedom ending

**Alright here's the Freedom ending~! **

Crisp, cold night time air filled the seemingly lonely town, a rather sombre ink black sky hung above Beauty's head. Neither a star nor the moon appeared, she lacked anything familiar to her. Then again the whole situation was anything but familiar to her. Cheating, alcohol, and intense amounts of risks and dangers that lingered around every corner. Yes, it all could have been avoidable; she could have lived a stable and calm life in Fable town with the ones she known throughout all the good and bad times in her lifetime. But maybe that was it, she knew everyone and everything, it was too familiar. Beauty knew her husband like the back of her hand. He was too predictable…

She loved him, and she would always love him until her dying day… But she felt trapped. And truth be told, the woman was trapped, trapped in her old job, trapped in Fable town, trapped in a routine and trapped in her life. She was like a cannery locked away in a cage wanting to spread its wings and fly. Life was hard and she hated that about life, she didn't want to work in a shady hotel where people exchanged money for sex right above her, but she had to, to earn money, simply because that was life. But why should life be that? Why life should be working hard and getting barely anything in return? doing stuff you don't like just to get by, have various Fables get sent to the farm because they can't afford Glamour. That wasn't the life Beauty wanted.

To Beauty, it was time to say goodbye to that life. It was an unfair and cruel life, it was time to break the chains that kept her tied down, unlock the cage and fly.

Walking down the surprisingly empty streets she made her way to the pawnshop. It was the last place she wanted to go it. It was a depressing place and the Fable who ran it was no better…but it seemed like her only hope, she needed to seek true freedom and happiness…no matter what the costs were.

She passed a fable who was cussing under her breath angrily. It must had been a common thing that occurred in the shop, it was run by Crooked mans goons…all the more reason she had to come here.

Sure enough Jersey was there, the smug ugly look on his face was enough to make her vomit. At least he was in glamour, a slightly more pleasant thing to look at but not by much. Gulping nervously she entered the miserable pawn shop.

The Jersey devil lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, upon seeing Beauty enter his lips formed a lopsided smile. "Long time no see Beauty," he laughed. Smoke leaving his mouth as he chuckled. Beauty resisted every urge to cuss him out, she hated Jersey. All the times he called her and Beast demanding money they didn't have scared her and Beast senseless. "Ya better have that damn cash on you, its closing time." he huffed. "If I got to listen to your god awful answering machine one more time-" Jersey stopped himself and gave Beauty a glare, awaiting a reason.

Feeling her small frame starting to tense up she straighten her back. "I-I want to talk to Bloody Mary." Beauty managed to say.

Jersey's eye brows raised in slight surprise, surely he must be thinking she was a madwoman. Who in their right mind would actually want to talk to Bloody Mary willingly? Well the answer to that question was Beauty. The woman desired to talk to her again, after the cruel fight with Beast she hasn't seen her since. Jersey took another drag of his cigarette and shrugged. "Well she ain't here,"

"Then where is she?" asked Beauty.

"The hell if I know," he grumbled irritated. "Now you got the damn money or not?"

She buckled her brows in frustration; her dainty hands became a fist. "I want to talk to her." Beauty demanded yet again.

The Jersey devil let his cigarette drop to the ground. He then stomped it out and gritted his teeth. "Look toots, I ain't in the mood to deal with cunts." A white glow appeared from him, shortly the ginger haired man was replaced with a glamour-less monster. Her body shook in fear, her heart raced wildly as he got closer to her face. "Now, do you have the money or not?" he asked again.

Her hands shook as she reached into her pockets; she pulled out a stack on dollar bills. Around four hundred…it was all she had left. His mouth made was she supposed to be a smile, his clawed fingers grasped the stack of bills and took from out of her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Jersey crackled cruelly, "See ya next time."

Beauty narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Now can I see Bloody Mary?" she asked again.

Jersey flashed his fangs at her. "Look, I don't give a shit about who you want to talk to, if there ain't anything in it for me or Crooked man count me out."

A soft sight escaped her plump lips as she undid the diamond necklace Bloody Mary had given her. Back when she lived a life of no worries and wealth, she was surrounded by diamonds and jewels just like this one. Over time Beauty learned about how much each gem was worth, and this diamond alone was worth somewhere in the thousands. Thrusting the necklace into Jersey's face she then spoke again. "Now can I see her?"

Taking the necklace Jersey clicked his tongue as he went over it. "Hmmmm, well I suppose a little payment to see her wouldn't be too much trouble." he snickered. "Just wait here, I'll fetch that psychopath for ya, what's your deal anyway with her?" he asked turning around. "You got a death wish? HA!" he laughed to himself. Beauty could do nothing but cross her arms and wait.

Jersey removed a cover which soon revealed an old and dusty mirror. No it wasn't magic, but there was something unsettling about it. "You know what? You say it." He ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Say her goddamn name five times in the fucking mirror. I sure as hell ain't." he grumbled.

Taking a deep breath she approached the mirror and wiped off the dust. "Bloody Mary," her voice sounded so raw.

_'Am I really doing this?' _

"Bloody Mary,"

'Is this _the right choice?'_

"Bloody Mary,"

_'What will she be like?'_

"Bloody Mary,"

_'I'm putting myself at risk here…'_

"Bloody Mary,"

She said one last time; she bit into her lower lip. Fear took over her body, never in her life had Beauty ever felt so tense. After waiting for a few moments a dark blue light emitted from the mirror. Beauty jumped back in shock as it glowed brighter and brighter. It was like something out of a horror movie, an old mirror, a odd magical glowing light, and lastly the way she appeared from it… everything made her body send shivers down her spine. Soon enough a full body emerged from the mirror. There she was, in the flesh and blood, Bloody Mary.

Her amber eyed woman smiled slyly and lowered her eyelids ate the blonde woman. "It's been awhile," Mary greeted.

Beauty swallowed the saliva in her mouth, anxiety filled her mind. The blonde woman tried to think of the right words to say. "u-uhh…" was all she could stutter. Beauty was truly at a lost here, the red clad woman made her choice…but how would she go about telling Bloody Mary about it.

Like many times before Mary shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. "You don't need to talk."

Beauty gently swatted her finger away. "N-no, I want too…",finally managing to speak actual words.

Bloody Mary let out a sigh. "Go ahead," she grumbled. "If it about your debt you should be talking to Jersey instead." Mary added giving Jersey a quick glare before returning to Beauty. "Go on, I'm waiting." Mary urged.

Taking a slow and steady deep breath Beauty then spoke. "I…I wanted to see you again-"

"Of course, once you have me you're always come back." Bloody Mary declared in a cocky manner. "I know how to show a real good time."

She let Beauty continue. "Your right, ever since I gotten in this town I had to give up everything. My wealth, castle, and my happiness." she explained. "And I hate it, I miss it all… I worked hard to try to just get by, but that wasn't enough…I took out a loan to try to make me feel a little more like home-"

"And you still owe me," Jersey interrupted, but after getting yet another cold and cruel stare from Bloody Mary he then shut up.

"I then had to work even harder to pay off that loan, it was awful. I felt like I was chained to the debt, Fable town and my marriage. I don't think I even remembered what it was like to be happy or smile for the longest while." she ran a hand though her hair. "I hated my life, I wanted something better…I deserve better then living in a cheap apartment with a awful job-"

"Weren't you fired from Open arms?" It seemed Jersey's big fat mouth wasn't too pleasing for Beauty or Mary. Once again he stopped talking when a silver bullet nearly missed him, and pieced the wall.

"Don't think I won't sew that mouth of yours if you don't zip it," warned Mary.

Beauty cleared her throat. "I wanted more from life, as selfish as that seems… the life I had just wasn't enough. I was miserable, I-I don't think I could fake being happy much longer…"

Bloody Mary crossed her arms and raised an eye brow at the Fable. "Just where are you getting at?" she questioned. "I almost killed your husband, fucked up your apartment… yet you come to me?" she laughed. "Your certainty bolder and braver than I though you were."

"Then I met you," this statement visibility surprise Bloody Mary.

_'__Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'_

"For the first time in forever I felt happy, you showed me how to enjoy life again. I never felt so free before… and I loved that feeling, I miss that feeling. Its like I was asleep and you woke me up." her heart raced wildly as Bloody Mary processed each word she spoke. God, why did this feel so hard?

"You know what I am right?" she asked taking a step closer to Beauty, her finger trailing up and down as she stroked her cheek. "All those Fables I've killed and wounded, the Fables I work along side with?"

"Y-yes," the woman replied, fighting the urge to flinch at Mary's cold touch.

The leather and jean wearing woman cocked her head slightly. "Does it… scare you?"

Now this was a bit of a tough question, and Bloody Mary's touch wasn't making it any easier to think. Did she scare her? Truth was, Beauty didn't know. Was it yes because, she was a murdered and worked alongside Fables who threaten her on more then one occasion? Or maybe she felt no fear to her. If Mary wanted to kill or hurt her by now she would had already done so by now. And maybe choosing Bloody Mary would result in her debt being forgotten about. Weighing the answers while trying to block out her touch (which was easier said then done) seemed impossible. Hopefully the wild woman would settle on a neutral answerer.

"I-I don't know, maybe a little?" Beauty confessed, her mouth feeling completely dry.

Finally Bloody Mary took a step back, holding back the urge to sigh in relief. Placing her hands in her hips which were hugged by well worn jeans Mary looked at her. "Anything else?"

Taking quick a moment to get her though process back on track, the shivers went away. "I never felt so free in my life, I was trapped in a cage... but you set me free, I want the life you live. No cares and no worries. That's the life I want." her heart raced with each word spoken. Out of fear of what Bloody Mary's reaction would be.

There was a long pause, no one saying anything else. All that lingered in the room was an awkward tension... Jersey being there didn't help.

"If you really want to be with me, your gonna have to give up a lot more then you think." Mary huffed shaking her head. "Your friends, family, anything of your old life you would completely have to give up." she informed. "Plus, you said your not even into women."

This felt like a test of how ready she was. Did she want to be with Bloody Mary? Yes, a thousand times yes. No Fable could give her the freedom like Mary could... But like all good things it came at a cost. Beast, Snow, Bigby and everyone else she ever known would soon just all become a faded memory, forgotten friendships and loves... all gone. It must be selfish of her to give that up for a life with Bloody Mary and all the luxuries she had, but for once Beauty though she deserve to be selfish.

"I'm more than willing." Beauty answered. "I have nothing left to lose, why not live it up and actually enjoy my life for once? And... I feel like I'm bisexual, maybe?" she added then took ahold of Bloody Mary's hand. For the first time since they met Beauty was the one to make a bold move since the two women met. "I-I know what I want now, I don't want to fallow the right path just because it's the right thing. I want to do what I want for once... and right now I want this more then anything else in the world."

Bloody Mary let out a soft chuckle then glance at Jersey. "Jersey?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why do you have that necklace?" Mary question. The Jersey devil glanced down at the diamond necklace in his claws.

"O-oh, this? I-I-"

"Give it back to Beauty, Now!" the woman demanded.

In a instant Jersey rushed over and thrusted the necklace at her. Beauty smiled, she always though it was a pretty necklace, and it would be a shame to have to give it up. As soon as she put the necklace back on Mary more or less flung herself at the blonde. Mary's lips pressed against Beauty's. She froze, almost tumbling over from the force. Like before her lips tasted salty and dangerous, Beauty placed her hands on Mary's shoulders, she was about to push her away until she remembered.

'_No, I'm free... I can enjoy this.'_

Beauty wrapped her arms around Bloody Mary and kissed back. Never in her life had she felt so alive. Yesterday she was a woman on the brink of being homeless and miserable, now she was kissing the most dangerous woman alive. Bloody Mary pulled away from Beauty, her eyes wide in excitement with a large smile on her face.

"Let's get married!"

"What?!" Beauty exclaimed.

"Maybe this will help you decide?" Mary kissed Beauty again, this time with a more rough and greater force, knocking them both ground to the dirty floors of the shop. Her hands wandered to her red jacket, unbuttoning it quickly. It was clear what was on her mind. Beauty could feel her body wanting the very same thing, but she pulled herself away from her lips.

"B-but-"

"Trust me," Bloody Mary reassured. "It's better when someone's watching."

Months later...

It was another seemingly dull night in Fable town, the air was full of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. Fables and Mundies alike weren't doing anything exciting or wild, it was just another day. But to two lovers it was anything but just another day. In a penthouse a black car was parked in a parking lot. A "Just married" sign hung off the back. But the real excitement was the new married couple that had gotten married the past day.

A white wedding dress was tossed aside in a messy clump in the corner of a dimly lit room, two empty wine glasses rested on a nightstand fallowed by an empty bottle of white wine, a black pantsuit much like the dress was tossed aside, Red rose petals were scattered throughout the room, and the scent of sex was the strongest it's ever been.

Beauty's blue eyes slowly cracked open. She felt so exhausted from the night before. They were at it for hours, right after the "wedding". It may not had been a dream wedding seeing only Bloody Mary's boss and co-workers could attend, but in the end it was worth it. Blue eyes soon met with amber ones, both women shared a tired smile.

"Morning," Bloody Mary greeted.

"How long have you been up?" Mary shrugged and lit up a cigarette.

"Not sure, not like we let each other get much sleep anyway." she teased blowing a cloud of grey smoke. Even with the smell of smoke it didn't seen to cover up the lustful scent that filled the air. Beauty scooted closer to her and kissed her chin. "Maybe I'll skip work today,"

"That's the third time this month," Beauty reminded. "Crooked man isn't going to be pleased."

"Last time I've checked he's not my wife." Mary dropped her cigarette in an ashtray.

"Keep this up and your be in more debt than any Fable." she joked, the married couple exchanged a quick kissed.

"Okay, Okay, I'll go to work today, buuuuuut..."

"But what?"

"I got three hours until work starts, wanna make the best of it?"

And that's one of the three endings of this fic. I've figured I should do the BeautyXBloody Mary ending, because a lot of people really liked how I've portrayed Mary. Next is the Familiar ending.


End file.
